


Alone at Last

by cosmicalz (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cosmicalz
Summary: Wesley's has quite an active imagination
Relationships: Wesley Crusher/William Riker
Kudos: 15





	Alone at Last

wesley was a teenager, it was common for him to jerk off. he usually only did it before bed to relieve the stress from his day of training. he had made a dildo a few weeks ago that was perfect for him. it was embarssing for him to think about how he got the measurements for it, but it was worth it. his *free* dildo based on Commander Riker's cock. 

He was finally able to be alone and it was nice. he started out by grinding on his pillow but he got needy and quick. he reaches under his bed and grabs the personalized dildo along with some lube and starts fingering himself.  
he instantly starts with two fingers. he moans loudly, knowing the walls are soundproof. soon he feels he's stretched out enough and slowly starts to push the dildo inside of him. he pushes it all the way in and stops. he doesn't move it but rather he feels it. he moans and his imagination goes wild.  
he started thinking about how good it would feel having the commander actually fucking him. he thought about the many ways hed tease him and kiss him. he assumed William was a rough kisser, he assumed he'd be someone that would shove him against something and just use his mouth to his pleasure. eventually he **had** to move the dildo, it was getting too much.  
he thought about riker manhandling him and starts moaning loudly.  
"hnng commander, I need you" Wesley groans out "c'mon commander. please just use me." he spreads his legs even more and pushes it deeper "please commander. please"  
his voice was broken, weak, yet so loud. wesley was too noisy to hear his door open, so he keeps doing what he's doing. fucking himself open and talking dirty to himself.  
"oh please commander, just ruin me. don't hold back." he groans and the mysterious watcher bites their lip and just watches.  
"oh please daddy, please cum in me. fill me up."  
"ahem" a small cough comes from the voice and the young crusher quickly jumps up, "f-fuck. what do you want!" he shouts and finally connects the intruder was Commander Riker himself. suddenly he gets red and whispers, "how long have you been there"  
"since you were begging me to cum inside you."  
"why didn't you just leave then?"  
"maybe because cumming inside you sounds nice. get on your knees, and keep the dildo inside you."  
wesley smiles and does as told while William takes his pants off.  
"you can fuck my throat commander, I trained myself one night and I well..." he blushes, "the dildo is a replica of you."  
William chuckles and strokes himself a few times before Wesley takes over in making him feel good.  
William wraps his hand in wesley's hair as he starts to suck on the tip and slowly make his way down. he makes it to the base and sits there for a moment, swallowing hard to tighten around William. William groans and even holds him there until he feels wesley struggling to pull back. wesley looks up at him, breathing hard, "daddy, you can fuck my throat if you're that eager."  
and so he does. William grabs the sides of the teen's head and starts gentle, allowing him to get used to that before picking up the pace.  
wesley was a mess, he was fisting his cock while crying and moaning. he loved this, he had always wanted to gag on the commanders dick and now here he was. eventually William is cumming down his throat moments before wesley cums himself.  
he opens his eyes and whimpers as he pulls the dildo out. sometimes his imagination went too wild...

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @c6smical  
> tumblr: dataas 
> 
> pls leave nice messages! I hope you enjoyed


End file.
